We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by UnseenWonders
Summary: Confident, cocky and cunning. Foxface is a heartbreaker, or is she? Can one girl act so different around new people? Well she can. What happens when one boy finds out about the real Foxface? Will he tell everyone... Will others find out about their relationship?


So I'm in the mood to make a new story. Yes I know I haven't completed my other ones... I just gave up on them since they weren't any good. I hope you enjoy this though! Also, this story is based on Foxface but im making her my own character. So she isn't going to act like the Foxface we know!

* * *

Foxfaces POV

I'm woken by a loud howling noise coming from the crack in my window. The winters breeze has managed to find its way into my house and is now causing a very annoying racket.

"Oh shut up" I scream before pulling myself up from my dirty mattress and wrapping my arms around my body trying to create some warmth. The wind continues to howl as my hands grab furiously at my back, attempting to keep me warm.

"Mummy come home today?" My little brother crawls into my room and hugs my bare legs. His small figure shakes madly due to the cold conditions of the small house we live in. He's quite the looker for a 3 year old. Bright blue eyes and dark brown locks. The spit image of my Father.

"Joshua, Mummy and Daddy have gone on a very long holiday, they won't be coming back for a while. Now come here" I extend my arms and allow him to jump into them. He wraps his skinny arms around my neck and cuddles into me.

"But Mummy been gone AGES. I miss her cuddles and her kisses. Daddy can't tell me stories no more. Its not fair! All my friends have Mummy and Daddys" Joshua starta to bawl his eyes out and I try my hardest to keep my emotions hidden. I haven't the heart to tell him that Mummy and Daddy will never be coming back. He's too young right now. How do you explain to a 3 year old that his parents were ripped to shreds by mans best friend? The dogs or mutts as I call them were programmed to kill. The death penalty was not needed, my parents were doing nothing wrong. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Now, now Josh. It'll all be ok! Go get your things and we'll leave to go to Nannies ok? You know that today is the day I go with the big boys and girls and stand in the square?" He nods his little head and kisses my cheek.

"Will we have special food tonight in Nannies? I love special food" he grins madly before running into his room.

"Be ready in 5!" I shout at him. He may be 3 but he's unbelievably smart for his age. Mother made sure that her children would be able to care for themselves if need be. It's hard at the age of 1 to understand why you have to wake up at 7 every morning to have lessons on how to look after yourself. Most 1 year olds can barely walk.

"NAAANNIIEESS HOUSE NOW!" Joshua screams as I chase him around our small kitchen. It's hard looking after a child when you're only 16.

"Come here then." I pick him up and cradle him in my arms before setting off down the street to my Grandmothers house.

"Be good for Nanny" I knock on her door and twist the handle. Joshua runs in whilst I shour goodbye and shut the door tight. My grandmother and I don't get along. She always wanted Joshua to live with her but I wouldn't allow it.

I quickly shuffle towards the square and take in a deep breath. My fiery red hair slaps madly across my pale face, occasionally blinding my vision. My bright blue eyes water ever so slightly due to the harsh weather conditions.

"NEXT" The peacekeeper pushes me into the 16 year old section and huffs loudly. I scowl at him before nervously playing with my hands.

"WELCOME, WELCOME.." As Trish, one of our districts mentors takes the stage to welcome us all, I zone out. I know whats coming next, the whole speech about the Hunger Games, then the pathetic film.

"LADIES FIRST" she giggles, well, more like cackles as her bright red nails fish around the glass bowl containing all of the girls names.

"Foxface Etherman" I stand shocked and try to breathe. People stare at me, and give me small looks of pity.

"They want to see my reaction, they want me to come across weak, I can't give them what they want. So I'll give them a good show" I think to myself. Flicking my long locks across my shoulder I strut onto stage with a fake smile plastering my face.

"Oh, seems like we have a keen one this year" Trish chuckles lightly. I sarcastically giggle before winking at the crowd. _Play along...come across as strong and confident_

"Now for the Gentlemen" I place one hand on my hip and keep grinning.

"Davil Green" a young boy, most likely 13 years old shuffles forward. Tears begin to flow down his cheeks and I sympathize for him.

"I VOLUNTEER" the crowd parts to reveal a handsome boy. He has midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes. A cocky grin spreads across his face as he strolls onto stage. As he walks past me he winks and shakes hands with Trish.

"The names Jarrad" he kisses her hand.

"Well, look at this. Two confident young tributes. We might have a winner this year" Trish indicates for Jarrad and I to shake hands. I give a sly grin and wrap my arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his cheek. Jarrad cocks an eyebrow but soon wraps his arms around me and gives me a wink.

"Do I smell a little relationship going on?" Trish screams with excitement.

"Well dear Trish, this is the Hunger Games so who knows whats going on? I guess you'll find out later on. May the odds be ever in our favour" I chuckle to myself before strutting off stage and into the Justice building.


End file.
